


"Mr. Stark... I'm back"

by Stuckyforever03



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: After infinity war, Steve is heartbroken from losing Bucky again and Tony is trying to find a way to bring Peter back





	"Mr. Stark... I'm back"

{A year after Infinity War}

 

Steve lay alone on his bed, still missing the feeling of his boyfriend next to him. He had just gotten  _HIS_ Bucky back, and then that stupid giant grape took him from Steve again. Steve decides to go for a quick run, throwing on a shirt and some sneakers. He really just wanted to get over this but he couldn't. It was all too hard to handle for Steve. All he had given up just to keep Bucky with him and not a killer. And now he was gone just by a simple snap of fingers. Steve looks over a realizes he had been thinking about that for a good ten minutes. He get up and walks out of his apartment.

 

It was a little chilly outside but when was it not in New York? Steve was just happy to finally get out of that house with all the memories from Bucky. All the times Bucky had woken up screaming and crying, just for Steve to hold him tight to his chest and tell him everything was going to be okay even if he knew it wasn't going to be. After one lap around the block, he stops for a breath sitting on a ledge.

 

As he is about to get up to run another lap he looks up to find a pair of soft green eyes matching dark brown long hair.

 

"Bucky?" Steve whispers to himself. He shakes his head slightly to see if it was just a hallucination but when he opens his eyes and steadies his head, his Boyfriend is staring right back at him with the biggest smile ever. 

 

Steve stands up after a moment and starts walking... no  _ **RUNNING**_ to him boyfriend. He doesn't stop in time so he accidentally tackles Bucky but neither male cares they're just happy to be near each other again. Steve peppered kisses all over Bucky's face and then they both stood up. Bucky hugged Steve tightly, lifting him off the ground slightly. Bucky pulled Steve in for a long passionate kiss. It was nice to have each other again. Really nice.

 

{Tony Stark's office at about the same time}

 

Tony was sulking about all he lost but working as hard as he could to figure out how to solve this. He needed the Avengers back. He needed...  _Peter_ back. Tony had been working this long just to get the kids that died in his arms back. Very hard at work, he barely hears light footsteps behind him.

 

"Jarvis, who's he- oh... right" Tony slouches curling deeper into himself. He completely forgets about the person there.

 

"Mr. Stark..." Tony starts to tear up as he turns around at the sound of Peter's voice. "I'm back!" Peter says, also tearing up with arms open wide. Tony walks over and hugs Peter tightly. Clenching onto him, as if if he let's him go, he'll turn to dust all over again. Tony places a soft kiss at the top of Peter's head before holding him even tighter, which neither thought was possible.

 

"I missed you so much, I thought you were gone forever, please don't do that ever again, I cried for so long, you are one of the very few people I have left that I care about and you left, and, and ,and... kid, I'm so so so glad you're back" Tony was rambling as his mind couldn't wrap around how this was happening. Peter just ended the strong and second hug they had shared to tell Tony that was incredibly sorry for causing him so much pain. "It's fine kid. It wasn't your fault. I just never want to lose you ever again. You are everything to me... that got extremely awkward really fast..." Tony was still rambling. But it was okay because he had the one person that mattered anymore back in his life.


End file.
